


Strawberry

by fyodzai (Danxk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, High School, IWAOI LEARNING THE BAZICS, Karasuno, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Bleach Chapter 686 - Death & Strawberry, make out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/fyodzai
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime couldn’t remember when did it start but everytime he sees or smells anything strawberry, he remembers his boyfriend Oikawa Tooru.





	1. Candy

Iwaizumi Hajime couldn't remember when did it start but everytime he sees or smells anything strawberry, he remembers his boyfriend Oikawa Tooru.

Hajime recalls the first time he discovers his boyfriend’s strawberries obsession. It was after their exam, Hajime’s mom asked Tooru to come over for dinner. It's been a tradition, either Tooru comes over for dinner or Hajime does it. The two boys decided to stick together since day 1. It was even a strange event to not see them together. Everyone was just to used to seeing them always glued to each other's hips. When they entered high school their parents more or less knew that they've also started going out as a couple. Hajime’s mom always reminds him to use protection whenever she has to leave the house to the two of them because she had to go shopping, that leaves Hajime blushing and Tooru laughing, saying Hajime looked like a spiky tomato when he blushes; while Tooru’s mom just smiles at them when they're sitting together and tells them that they really look good together. But the truth is they've never done anything extraordinary. They hug and cuddle and hold hands. That's just all.

The night of their final exams, after finishing dinner with Hajime’s parents, the two boys went upstairs to Hajime’s room and played some games. Hajime, though, he owns the game and has plenty of time to practice, always loses to Tooru. After a couple of games, Tooru briefly leaves Hajime’s side and went to find something in his bag. When he came back, he was opening a candy—strawberry flavoured candy. Hajime wasn't the type to eat random candies especially when it's not menthol or the type to leave your mouth cool. What else are candies for? that's his logic.

“What do sweet candies even taste like?” Hajime asked, watching Tooru pop the pink candy to his mouth.

“I’m dumb but you're even dumber. You said it yourself, they are sweet candies. Of course they will taste sweet.” Tooru asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Why don’t you just eat sugar then?” Hajime didn't back down, he won't be given the stupid title.

“Because they have flavors and that's what counts really.” Tooru retorted.

“Dummy-kawa.”

“You only say that because you haven't tried them.”

That's actually true, he hasn't tried flavoured sweet candies, “I don't really care.”

“Come on, Iwa-chan. Just try one so you’d know.”

“No.” But Tooru was already looking at him with his puppy eyes and as much as he wants to smack him hard, he thinks Tooru looks really cute with that stupid pout and creased brows, giving the look of pity and pleading; but for the life of him, he will never tell Tooru that.

“Fine, just one.”

Hajime was expecting him to get another one from his bag, but Tooru said the one he has on his mouth was the last one.

“Next time, I'll give one to yo—” but Hajime has already reached out to cup Tooru’s face with his hands, he leans slowly forward, waiting for his boyfriend to pull away but Tooru sits there, frozen and in his eyes—anticipation.

Hajime moves to face Tooru with his whole body and kisses him. Their lips barely touching at first, but Tooru gets his momentum and presses his face further. It was a slow, hesitant dance of lips and breaths. Other than casual stolen pecks on the hands and cheeks. They've never really had done ‘the kiss’, the one Hajime has seen Daichi and Sugawara do after their match.

There's a little gasp from Tooru when Hajime accidentally licked his lower lip while trying to adjust their position. Tooru’s now sitting fully on Hajime’s lap. At least Hajime didn't forget to lock his door tonight. A little braver now, Hajime rests his hands on Tooru’s thighs and squeezes them, eliciting a soft moan from his boyfriend. Tooru presses his whole body more to Hajime, hands on his hair. Hajime grabs Tooru’s waist while his other hand goes inside his shirt. Tooru opens his mouth to moan and Hajime caught that chance to enter his tongue inside Tooru’s mouth. Their mouths molding like soft part of one big masterpiece, fitting together perfectly. Tooru smelled slightly of Hajime’s own shampoo. Tooru playing his own game with his slick tongue, licking and tasting every crevice of his boyfriend's mouth.

And then there it was. Hajime almost stopped kissing Tooru when he felt it. He only tightened his hold on Tooru’s bare waist. The small weight of something on his tongue and then the taste starting spreading on his mouth. Despite trying to discern everything about the strawberry candy now lying on his own tongue, he didn't miss Tooru’s smile while still kissing him, only this time, it's just a simple sweet kiss, no more tongues playing swords.

Tooru pulls back and smiles wider after seeing Hajime’s almost disgusted look.

He hates sweet candies, especially the strawberry flavoured ones.


	2. Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru becomes a little braver. Hajime thinks they can both play the game.

  
Hajime thought that their hot make-out that night in his room while Tooru passed his strawberry candy would at least, just a little bit, make him flustered or shy. Hajime should've known better. That night, it seemed, actually triggered Tooru to become bolder and braver, finally unleashing his true colors whenever he's alone with Hajime.

“Tooru, god…” Hajime closed his eyes as Tooru licks a long stripe on the skin below his ear. He felt chills run down his spine when Tooru bit the skin there and sucked lightly. Hajime’s mind was all over the even care if his boyfriend leaves a mark. The thought of volleyball practice and wearing neck exposing practice shirts forgotten. All that mattered at that moment was Tooru who's developed a habit of sitting on Hajime’s lap and doing whatever he wants. But Hajime wouldn't back down. He slid his warm big hand inside his boyfriend's shirt, feeling the soft skin there, a shift of muscles as he rubs an area of skin and Tooru gasps against Hajime’s neck. Tooru shuddered as Hajime’s palm, calloused and hard from all the spiking and practicing, slowly slides higher on his body.

“Hajime-” Tooru gasped his name like he's asking him for help, or relief.

Hajime found it. He splays a hand on Tooru’s bare chest, whole rough palm rubbing the soft skin. He's enjoying the faltering and heavy breaths coming from Tooru. His strawberry scented breath warming Hajime’s neck. Experimentally, Hajime takes Tooru’s nipple between his middle and index fingers, squeezing slightly and when Tooru’s whole body trembled, Hajime proceeded on taking the hardening bud on his thumb and index finger, properly pinching it this time. Tooru’s body was shaking, he's now just slumping against Hajime’s. Small moans on between ragged breaths.

Hajime plants a kiss on Tooru’s neck and there goes the sweet strawberry scent again. This time he accepted it and let it invade his system.

“Tooru…” Hajime calls, now both hands on his boyfriend’s nipples, giving them the attention that Hajime thinks they deserve. Tooru is so well behaved today, not talking too much or smirking against Hajime’s skin. Ah, he loves this Tooru too.

“Come on, baby,” Hajime softly talks with Tooru, while pulling him off him to look at him and Hajime almost regrets it. There's a reason why Tooru decided to hide himself on his neck and, good lord, he knew Tooru could feel it—when he's directly sitting _on it. _Hajime swallowed hard, Tooru looks to beautiful, enticingly beautiful at that moment. Eyes half lidded, mouth hanging open, it's like he's just waiting, or asking for something from Hajime.

“Tooru…” He calls his name again, Hajime rubs the tip of his nipples, so little touch, so little contact. Tooru whimpered in his throat, eyes pleading. Hajime smiles at him, a hand on his beautifully sultry boyfriend’s cheek. He lifts Tooru’s shirt and takes the hem to his mouth, “Bite your shirt, don't let it fall, okay?” Hajime orders and Tooru nods slowly.

Hajime’s hands went to support Tooru’s back, hugging him closer. The smell of strawberry getting sweeter every second, but no part of Hajime complains. Hajime smiles, when Tooru’s nipples are just a few inches away from his face. They're seductively pink and arousing. Hajime moves slightly, and that small shift made Tooru gasp. Hajime might've just accidentally made Tooru feel his hard-on more.

Hajime licked on Tooru’s nipple, the other being taken care of by his hands. He closed his warm mouth around the hard bud and licked more. Tongue drawing circles around the nipple, slicking it with his saliva. Hajime does the same ministrations on the other nipple. Tooru was shaking, and breathing so heavy. It's when he moved closer to Hajime that he felt something poke his tummy. Hajime looked up, he moved his mouth away from Tooru, but his tongue kept on its job, circling around the hard nipple. Tooru looked like he would cry, watching Hajime play with his nipples, mouth trembling with the rest of his body.

Hajime smiles at him and gives both buds with a kiss and pulls away. “You can let go now, baby. You did great.” He gives him a kiss on the lips, Tooru finally lets his shirt fall, then he himself slumps against Hajime. They both felt tired. Their arousals neglected. They'll have that on another day.

Hajime thinks he's starting to like strawberry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter @kagayuhma](http://www.twitter.com/kagayuhma)


End file.
